memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Operations division
Blue i really don't think there's anything in the way of solid evidence that security officers wore blue in the Cage/Where No Man uniform designs. -- Captain M.K.B. 22:11, 27 July 2006 (UTC) : While "security" personnel were not specifically mentioned in either the Cage or WNMHGB, they were clearly seen performing such "guard" duties as duplicated by redshirts during TOS. e.g. guard stationed by the bridge door, guard holding the only weapon on a prisoner. Therefore, the distinction as canonically defined during this period to 2265 as to patch and uniform color differences is applicable. There were guards, they wore blue shirts with "support/operations" insignia. This is essentially the same kind of inference that gave us RGB division assignment before it was partially spelled out in DS9: remember there is no solid evidence that blue is sciences and medical either.--Dogg 19:37, 19 July 2009 (UTC) 2350s/29th century I noticed the same problem on the command and sciences pages: why aren't the early TNG and 29th century uniforms listed in the color table? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 22:10, January 5, 2010 (UTC) :I updated the tables to include the early TNG uniforms, since that was a complete oversight. The validity of the 29th century uniforms remains in question, and so wasn't included on purpose. (As a side note, Starfleet uniform has all three tables) - 00:27, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::In that case, shouldn't the 29th century uniform link be moved to the second section of the uniform template? --Kevin W.•Talk to me 00:29, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I've been trying to get the whole thing merged with Starfleet uniform (alternate) in a poorly thought out and executed debate on the talk page. So I'm not going to make any change that may be interpreted as me flipping out on nerd rage. :) - 00:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Castillo How does Castillo in "Yesterday's Enterprise" fit into this color scheme? -- 19:55, July 24, 2010 (UTC) New Division Symbol? I recently took a look at the Cage HD, and discovered something I hadn't noticed before on the DVD ... there is a new division symbol that appears on two characters -- the guy with the clipboard who stands next to Pike on the Bridge in the opening, and the Security officer stationed at the elevator entrance (both of whom enigmatically interact with each other as Pike leaves). I had assumed it was the standard backwards "?" due to the lower resolution (and I did look). But this is clearly a unique "C" shape. If this is in fact to be included in canon wiki, should it be considered a division of operations, much like Nurse Chapel has a red cross medical symbol as part of sciences? The presumption here is that despite wearing blue shirts (as does Leslie in WNMHGB performing duties of Security), they are actually serving as support personnel, security, etc. I'm not exactly sure what the guy with the clipboard in the Cage does, but it's entirely possible he's a security chief.